


Nothing Left To Lose...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [97]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is free....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left To Lose...

Frodo inhaled crisp, salt air. The sails of the white ship billowed in the wind as it moved swiftly toward its destination.

He had left all behind him with but one goal in mind, to find freedom from the dark memories that tormented him. And now he was free.

"Sam...," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." He remembered Sam's face. Heartbreak was etched in every feature and tears tracked slowly down his cheeks, and yet he smiled bravely as Frodo sailed away.

'One who has nothing is free, I suppose,' Frodo thought sadly, then turned to face the unknown shore... alone.


End file.
